pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Schlacht um Thornhold
"Die Schlacht um Thornhold" ist das vierte Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Die Rote Horde erreicht Thornhold und beginnt Ihren Ansturm auf die kleine Siedlung, die sich mit nur wenigen Verteidigern im Bergfried verschanzt und versucht dort zu überleben, bis die Verstärkung aus Burg Rivermaw eintrifft. An der Seite der Verteidiger stehen die Rattenfänger, die alles daran setzen, die Orcs am Eindringen in den Bergfried zu hindern. Kolgar, der den Kampf auf Seiten der Orcs beginnt, erkennt rasch, wie falsch diese Auseinandersetzung ist und wechselt abermals die Seiten, um seinen Kameraden beizustehen. Damit zieht Er sich den Zorn von Mishka selbst zu, die Ihm zwergische Vergeltung schwört. Nach und nach siegen die Rattenfänger zwar über die Anführer der Orcs und halten stand, müssen jedoch auch Verluste hinnehmen, da neben etlichen der Verteidiger auch Grulb im Kampf fällt. Kurz bevor die letzte Bastion fällt, taucht dann endlich die Verstärkung aus Burg Rivermaw auf und kann das Blatt im Kampf gegen den schrecklichen Feind wenden. Handlung Die wenigen Stunden vor der Schlacht und vor dem Morgengrauen verbringt Alec damit, seiner Rolle als Kriegspriester gerecht zu werden und Gebete und Ermutigungen im Namen des Temporus für die Verteidiger des Bergfrieds zu sprechen. Während Er dabei Zwiesprache mit seinem Gott hält, empfängt Er eine Vision des Kriegsgottes, in welcher Er durch ein gewaltiges Kolosseum wandert, in dem sich die Statuen zahlloser Helden befinden. Ihm wird bewusst, dass Er offenkundig Temporus Reich selbst betreten hat. Inmitten der gewaltigen Arena trifft Er schließlich auf Celyna Dùrel, seine verstorbene Kindheitsfreundin, die Ihn ermutigt, furchtlos in seine erste Schlacht zu ziehen und sein Versprechen zu ehren, auf dass Er eines Tages auch in diesen Hallen verewigt werden wird. Alec wiederholt Ihr gegenüber seinen Eid, der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden, ehe die Vision endet und Er in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrt. Als nur kurz darauf schließlich der Morgen dämmert und die Kriegstrommeln ertönen, machen sich die entmutigten und demoralisierten Verteidiger bereit, so viel Zeit zu erkaufen, wie irgend möglich. Noch ehe die Sonne aufgeht, können die Beobachter von den Mauern vermelden, dass einige der Häuser in Brand gesteckt wurden, was von der Ankunft der Orcs zeugt. Diese haben zunächst nur wenige Späher in die Stadt geschickt, um etwaige Hinterhalte auszuloten. Als Ihnen klar wird, dass die Siedlung verlassen ist, geben Sie das Signal zum Angriff und die Rote Horde setzt sich gegen den Bergfried in Bewegung. Da die Verteidiger nur über wenige Bogenschützen verfügen, obliegt die Verteidigung der Zinnen vornehmlich Cale und Vaira, die mit Pfeilen und Magie versuchen, die Feinde zurück zu schlagen. Alec hingegen bezieht Position auf dem Treppenaufgang vom Burghof, um die Bogenschützen zu verteidigen. Grulb und die Infanterie haben sich indes im Burghof versammelt, da Sie dort mit dem Angriff der Hauptstreitmacht rechnen. Einige wenige Verteidiger schützen die Gänge, die zu den Gemächern des Vogts führen, wo sich der Vogt selbst, sowie die Frauen, Kinder und Schwachen verstecken. Zunächst gelingt es den Verteidigern über die Zinnen einige Angreifer auszuschalten, doch mit deren Reitwölfen gelingt es den Angreifern rasch, sich in den Schutz der Burgmauern zurückzuziehen, wo Sie sogleich damit beginnen, Leitern und Enterhaken zu nutzen, um den Aufstieg auf die Mauern zu wagen. Auch Kolgar ist unter diesen Angreifern und schlägt sich, an der Seite von Marduuk, so zur Burgmauer durch. Die Hoffnung der Verteidiger schwankt, als ein gewaltiger Oger sich in der Mitte der angreifenden Horde erhebt und damit beginnt, auf das Tor, welches in den Innenhof führt, einzuhämmern und damit die Holzbarrikaden zum Bersten bringt. Rasch wird klar, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, ehe das Tor nicht mehr standhalten kann, weswegen sämtliche Bogenschützen Ihr Feuer auf den Oger am Haupttor konzentrieren müssen, um einen Durchbruch zu verhindern. Diese Priorität sorgt jedoch dafür, dass die Angreifer auf den Zinnen nicht mehr abgewehrt werden können. Alec beginnt sogleich damit, die Angreifer fernzuhalten, droht jedoch überrannt zu werden. Als Marduuk die Zinnen erklimmt, auf Alec aufmerksam wird und sogleich auf Ihn zuhält, trifft Kolgar, der ebenfalls die Mauern erklommen hat, eine folgenschwere Entscheidung. Er greift den Orc-Häuptling, der Ihm ohnehin nie vertraut hatte, hinterrücks an und stellt damit endgültig klar, auf welcher Seite Er in diesem Konflikt steht, auch wenn es die vermeintlich unterlegene Seite ist. Er macht klar, dass Er es für falsch hält, die Menschen zu töten, da Sie für die Taten Ihrer Ahnen nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden sollten. Während die Schlacht tobt, gelingt es schließlich, den Oger zu töten, jedoch nicht rechtzeitig, ehe das gewaltige Tor aufbricht und dem Rest der Roten Horde, einschließlich des furchterregenden Warzog, den Einmarsch in den Innenhof ermöglicht. Alec eilt in den Hof, um die dortigen Verteidiger zu unterstützen, während Kolgar auf den Zinnen gegen den nunmehr rasenden Marduuk kämpft, der den Zwerg für seinen Verrat bluten lassen will. Cale und Vaira, die beide zunächst skeptisch waren, auf welcher Seite Kolgar tatsächlich steht, entscheiden sich letztlich, Ihm zu helfen und gemeinsam gelingt es Ihnen, Marduuk zu vernichten. Als Mishka dessen gewahr wird, geht Sie mit Ihrem eigenen Kriegswolf, Wintersong, zum Angriff über und reißt eine Bresche in die Verteidigung. Mühelos fällt Sie einen der Verteidiger nach dem Anderen, sodass Ihre Leute sich im Hof ausbreiten können. Grulb führt die Verteidiger mithilfe von Alec an und stellt sich Warzog dem Schänder in den Weg. Dieser hat nur Verachtung für den Halb-Orc übrig und nimmt Ihn als Gegner nicht ernst. Genau dies wird Ihm letztlich zum Verhängnis, als Grulb all seine Entschlossenheit fokussiert und mit seinen gewaltigen Kriegshämmern dem Schänder den Schädel zertrümmert und ihn damit fällt. Geschwächt von diesem Kampf kann Er jedoch einem Überraschungsangriff von Mishka nicht mehr entgehen und geht tödlich getroffen zu Boden. Inzwischen hat sich Kolgar ebenfalls in den Burghof begeben, um den dortigen Milizen zu Hilfe zu kommen. Er und Alec sehen nur noch, wie Grulb zu Boden geht und Mishka damit fortfährt, die Verteidiger, welche inzwischen starr vor Schreck sind, mühelos zu töten. Als Sie Kolgar erblickt, fokussiert sich Ihre Wut jedoch auf Ihn und Sie attackiert Ihn. Alec nutzt die schützende Magie seines Gottes, um Kolgar zeitweise gegen die Angriffe Mishka's abzuschirmen, was auch tatsächlich gelingt. Dennoch gelingt es dem Zwerg nicht, erfolgreich Gegenwehr zu leisten oder zu entkommen. Um seinen Freund aus der misslichen Lage zu befreien, greift Alec gezielt den Kriegswolf von Mishka an und verwundet diesen schwer. Als die Bestie aufheult, wendet sich Mishka Ihm zu und eilt zu dessen Rettung. Für einen kurzen Moment zieht Sie sich mit Ihrem Wolf zurück, um diesen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Diese Gelegenheit nutzen die Verteidiger, um alle verbliebenen Kräfte abzuziehen und in die Gänge zwischen Hof und Gemach des Vogts zu positionieren, um die Übermacht der Feinde auszuhebeln. Als Mishka und Ihre Verteidiger wieder zum Angriff übergehen, den Burghof jetzt gänzlich einnehmen und damit anfangen, sich durch die letzten Verteidiger in den Gängen zu schlagen, wird die Situation immer aussichtsloser. Alec, Kolgar und die übrigen Verteidiger vernichten die letzten Angreifer auf den Mauern, können den Soldaten in den Gängen jedoch nicht zu Hilfe kommen. Mishka ist fest entschlossen, die Siedlung zu vernichten und metzelt alles nieder, was sich in Ihrem Weg befindet. Doch noch ehe Sie die Gemächer des Vogts erreichen kann, ertönen die Hörner der Verstärkung aus Burg Rivermaw. Finbar ist mit den dortigen Soldaten zu Hilfe gekommen. Die ausgeruhten Soldaten metzeln rasch zahllose weitere Orcs nieder und als Ihre Streitmacht sich auflöst und zurück in die Wälder flüchtet, wird auch Mishka klar, dass Sie, obgleich so kurz vor den Gemächern des Vogts, keine Chance mehr hat. Sie ergreift mit Ihrem verletzten Kriegswolf die Flucht, wobei sie Kolgar jedoch zwergische Vergeltung für seinen Verrat schwört. Trotz zahlloser Verluste ist die Schlacht damit gewonnen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Vaira Brightwater Antagonisten * Mishka Grommarsdotir * Marduuk * Warzog der Schänder * Vora'thul * Wintersong (Erstauftritt) * Groshka Nichtspielercharaktere * Finbar * Grulb Eisenzahn * Vogt von Thornhold * Temporus (nur erwähnt) * Celyna Dùrel (Erstauftritt; als Vision) Trivia * Es wird etabliert, dass Alec kein Gespür für den Fernkampf hat und diesen verabscheut. Seine Versuche, von den Mauern mit einem Bogen zu feuern, sind erfolglos und es zeigt sich, dass Er kein Talent für diese Art des Kampfes besitzt. * Der Zauberspruch "Heiligtum" hat Kolgar über mehrere Runden des Kampfes gegen die Angriffe von Mishka geschützt, da der DM nicht hoch genug gewürfelt hatte und die Kriegerin so die Schutz-Aura nicht durchdringen konnte, die den Zwerg umgab. Ein einziger Treffer hätte hier jedoch das Ende von Kolgar bedeuten können.